


Forbidden and Naughty

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian couldn't wait any longer. He wanted his cousin's help, and he wanted it now.





	Forbidden and Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> A little Cousin loving for my loyal readers, a little Holiday/Christmas gift from me. Hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday, with your family and friends!

**Part 1**

Another holiday season had come around, and Brian and Kevin were off tour, and spending time at home in Kentucky. Brian had been having problems recently, and needed them to be taken care of. He didn’t want to do it himself, because he wasn’t sure how to. See, his problems were with his cock, and how full it got, at the thoughts in his head. He wasn’t sure how to relieve it, so he went to find Kevin. 

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you” Brian exclaimed, seeing Kevin in the barn, with his guitar, softly playing. 

“Here I am, what’s going on Brian” Kevin softly asked, seeing Brian’s entire body language change. 

“I need your help, I’ve got a problem, that I can’t fix on my own” Brian looked shy and scared, raising Kevin’s alarm. 

“What’s going on, you know I’ll try and help you out” Kevin watched wide eyed as his cousin unzipped his pants, and took his cock out, which was full and hard.

“This, Kevin, I need you to fix this” Brian looked down, knowing his cousin would deny him, since he still wasn’t 18, not for another three months. 

“No Brian, I won’t help you with that, anything but that” Kevin shook his head, knowing he couldn’t take his cousin, not while he was underage, despite having fantasies since Brian had turned 16. 

Brian knelt in the hay, groaning as the hay rubbed against his sensitive cock, and looked up at his older cousin, seeing the wanting in his eyes. 

“Please Kevin, I can’t trust anyone but you to show me how to handle this. I need your guidance, and I know you won’t hurt me. I can’t wait anymore. It’s been so hard to try and learn how to deal with my sensitive cock. Please, Kevin, I’m begging you” Brian looked up at his cousin through lowered eyes, and saw his resolve starting to crack. 

Kevin’s own cock became hard at his little cousin’s begging, and he started palming himself, in front of Brian. He felt himself start to crack, and knew that he would end up being Brian’s first, which honestly thrilled him. He had wanted his baby cousin for so long, and now that Brian was on his knees in front of him, he knew he couldn’t deny him, but he had to try. 

“No, Brian, we can’t. I can’t take you before you’re 18” Kevin started to turn away, but soon felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him back. He looked down to see Brian slowly palming his (Kevin’s) erection, he felt the rest of his walls lower, and he grabbed Brian, holding him as he went up to the loft in the barn, knowing they wouldn’t be disturbed up there. 

“My naughty cousin wants to learn about the male body? Well, let your Kevin show you” Kevin slowly undressed in front of Brian, whose eye’s widened, and he moaned as Kevin lay back against the hay, completely naked, with his arms wide open. 

“Come here cousin, explore my body. No pressure or rushing, take your time” Brian slowly went over, and knelt next to his cousin, putting his hands on his chest, slowly exploring his pecs, and tweaking his nipples a bit. 

“There we go Brian, just explore, as I writhe under you” Kevin panted out, he would let Brian take his time, even if it killed him. 

Brian moved down to Kevin’s legs, avoiding his cock and balls for now, before running his hands down Kevin’s muscular legs, feeling his older cousin tremble under his touch. 

“So good Brian. Tell me when you want to go to my cock, and I’ll tell you what to do” Kevin moaned as he felt his cousin’s hands on his body, having wanted this for almost 2 years now. 

“Ready Kev” Brian ghosted his fingers over Kevin’s cock, hearing him whine and buck up into the touch, panting as he tried to calm down. 

“Okay, take my cock in your hand, and squeeze and pull a couple times” Brian did that, and saw white liquid come out of Kevin’s head, knowing that was pre. 

“Good job, now lick up the pre, and put your mouth around my cock, just licking it” Kevin felt Brian’s warm mouth licking up his cock, and felt the hot breath, as Brian formed his lips around Kevin’s cock, already sucking it a bit.

“Whaa....where did you learn that Brian” Kevin looked up in shock, at Brian already sucking him. Brian looked up, his mouth still on Kevin’s cock, and popped off, licking the pre on his lips. 

“Watched a couple videos on it, learned that way, so I wasn’t so naïve coming to you” Kevin’s dick hardened even more at the idea of Brian watching videos on how to suck. 

“Well, well, well. I wasn’t expecting that, go ahead, show me what you’ve learned my dirty cousin” Kevin sat up and watched Brian go back on his cock, moving lower, widening his throat, and sucking, licking his older cousin’s cock. 

Brian kept his eyes on his cousin, and watched Kevin’s eyes dilate, and become darkened in want and need. He quickened his sucking and felt Kevin getting close. 

“Brian, I can’t hold it much more. Pop off now if you don’t want to swallow” Kevin warned, his eyes widening at Brian staying on his cock, and sucking even harder. 

“BRIAN!” Kevin screamed, feeling himself unload in his cousin, Brian swallowing every drop, before popping off, and wiping his mouth, grinning at his cousin. 

**Part 2**

“Kevin” Brian whined, looking down at his weeping cock, still having his original problem he came to Kevin with. He quickly pulled his jeans, which were still open, with his cock exposed, off along with his underwear, and pulled off his sweater, leaving him naked in front of his cousin. Kevin licked his lips, admiring his cousin’s naked body. 

“Yes, baby boy” Kevin smirked, coming down from his high, seeing Brian look so desperate and needy. 

“Can you help me with this please...Daddy?” Brian went and sat on his cousin’s chest, his cock standing at attention, eliciting an “oof” from the older man, his eyes darkening at being called Daddy by his cousin. Kevin promptly sat up, and quickly laid Brian down in the hay, already knowing what he was going to teach his baby boy. 

“Let Daddy explore my baby boy’s body, just like he did to Daddy” Kevin trailed his fingers down Brian’s chest, feeling him tremble underneath the touch. He swirled his tongue in Brian’s belly button, his baby boy arching up at the sensation. 

“There we go baby boy, Daddy is so proud of you. Can baby boy wet his fingers for Daddy?” Kevin watched as Brian sucked on his fingers, getting them all nice and wet. 

“Now baby boy, Daddy wants you to prep him. That means putting your fingers in his hole, to get it bigger, so that Daddy can fit on baby boy’s cock. How does that sound?” Brian whimpered and nodded his head, already knowing what it meant. 

“Daddy will lay down for a minute, and my baby boy will prep me, and then Daddy will ride his boy” Kevin laid back on his forearms, and spread his legs, so that Brian had access to his hole. Brian sat up, taking his wet fingers, and slowly pushed in his Daddy’s hole, loving how tight it was.

“Daddy, it’s so tight, how will my cock fit in there?” Brian asked, as he pushed in and out. “Baby, you got to put more than one finger, and spread your fingers out” Kevin groaned out, as he felt his baby boy’s fingers enter his tightness. 

“Okay Daddy” Brian pushed a second finger in, and started scissoring, widening his Daddy’s hole, and pushing in feeling something odd. 

“What’s this Daddy?” Brian asked as he continued pushing on Kevin’s prostate, sending the man below panting.

“That’s Daddy’s prostate, it's his really special spot that makes him feel so good” Kevin groaned out, wishing that Brian would stop, sighing when he does. 

“Cool Daddy! What’s next?” Brian asked, as he felt his Daddy’s hole widen, and Kevin knew that Brian had prepped him enough. 

“Lay back down baby boy, and Daddy will lean above you” Brian laid back in the hay, his cock twitching in anticipation. Kevin sat up and leaned over Brian on his forearms, lining his hole up with his baby boy’s cock. 

“Daddy will ease onto baby boy’s cock, and move up and down. Baby boy can move and writhe as much as he needs to, and Daddy wants to hear his whimpers, okay baby boy” Brian nodded, and Kevin eased down on Brian’s cock, feeling it enter his hole, watching as Brian whimpered and whined at the feeling of entering his cousin. 

“There we go baby boy. Daddy will start moving up and down, and make baby boy’s cock fill up so big, and leave him moaning and writhing” Kevin started slowly fucking Brian, watching his baby boy fall apart underneath him. 

“Daddy, I'm getting close” Brian whimpered. Kevin looked down to see Brian’s eyes dilated and blown, knowing his baby boy was beyond wrecked. 

“Go baby, cum inside Daddy, blow your load. Daddy knows you can do it baby boy, he’s so proud of you” Kevin peppered kisses along Brian’s neck and chest, and felt his baby boy go over the edge. 

“KEVIN!” Brian screamed as he felt his first orgasm ever, his body shooting up at the force, feeling his seed shoot into his cousin’s hole. 

“Daddy’s got you baby boy” Kevin wrapped his arms around Brian, feeling him shake and whimper. He eased out of Brian, and shifted to spoon his younger cousin. 

“Thank you, Kevin. That was the most amazing thing in the world. You are an amazing cousin, and you taught me so much” Brian leaned up to kiss Kevin on the lips, feeling him respond. The Kentucky cousins settled down, Brian knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time that Kevin would care for his cousin, and take care of his needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Underage fic, and it's surprisingly not Nick. Been pretty obsessed with the cousins lately, and I love how this fic came out. See y'all in my next story, which I will post on the 26th, or 27th.


End file.
